


美人鱼

by MagicFairyLu



Category: be - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFairyLu/pseuds/MagicFairyLu
Summary: 翻出了四年前在学校写的垃圾小短文，放上来就当存个档
Kudos: 1





	美人鱼

她被锁在房间里，和众多少女一样。  
就像一条条离开了海洋的美人鱼，在那个黑暗的房间里被邪恶的海怪玷污。  
许多人死了，许多人疯了。她活着被人带出了房间。  
“你怎么了？”年轻的警察问。  
“审完赶紧走。”年老的警察叼着烟不耐烦地说话。  
她觉得外面的光好刺眼，刺眼到她只能盯着桌子不说话，努力地把眼泪憋回去。  
有人在外面推推搡搡地挤作一团，大声争吵。她看到面前有人坐下来，把警察们赶出去了。  
“你知道该怎么说话吧？”那个海怪撑着下巴，笑得很邪恶。“审完了赶紧走。”他用手指点点桌子，就离开了。  
她的眼泪流不下来了。  
警察又进来了，年轻的那个局促地坐回去，忘记关上门。  
她看着桌子不说话，突然站了起来冲出去。外面有一片被太阳晒得亮晶晶反光的湖，美丽又富有生机。  
“你回来！你干什么！”警察们在后面追。  
她不顾一切跳进了湖里。

开小饭店的小年轻终于讨着媳妇了。  
“听说是从湖里捞上来的湖神！”人们这样讨论着他的媳妇，“难怪长得漂亮，还老是盯着湖发呆……”  
小年轻对他媳妇可好了，每天努力开店挣钱，他媳妇要什么他就给什么。他媳妇也勤恳，主持家务补贴家用，成了别人口中的“模范夫妇”。  
“模范夫妇”有一点令人可惜的是结婚两三年了都没孩子。妻子找镇上的中医调理身子，渐渐和中医熟悉了起来。三年后他们怀上了第一个孩子。丈夫高兴疯了，抱着他的第一个女儿在家里绕了一圈又一圈。  
第六年，他们又生了一个小儿子。  
饭店生意也越做越好，丈夫计划着买一套大房子，给儿女们一人一个房间。然后第三个孩子出世了。  
中医和他们一家早已成了很好的朋友，在妻子怀上第三个孩子的时候给这个孩子做了件小衣服。这衣服断断续续地做着，直到孩子快喝满月酒才做好。  
“快了快了，能赶上满月酒！到时候给它做满月酒的礼物！”  
孩子满月酒前夕，大女儿在大堂里摆弄着积木。  
“我给它做了个大房子！”她十分高兴。旁边的弟弟羡慕地“哇”了一声。  
门被撞开了，一群人骂骂咧咧地走了进来。  
“可算找着你了！”为首那人找了个位置随意坐了下来，撑着下巴，笑得很邪恶。“把这里砸了，干完赶紧走。”他用手指点点桌子，就离开了。  
大女儿哭着被甩到地上，小儿子的头被撞到桌脚。丈夫打不过他们，被三四个人围着打得直不起身。  
妻子手中的婴儿被人抢走，他狠狠把它摔到地上，一大摊血迹登时染红了地板。  
她又回忆起很久很久前的那个房间，和现在的大堂很像很像。她哭不出声，美人鱼是没有眼泪的。  
大堂里一片狼藉。闯进来的人们骂骂咧咧地走了。闻讯赶来的人们围在饭店外指手画脚地讨论着。  
中医脸色煞白地跑进来，一个个地扶起倒在地上的人。大女儿摔伤了，养几个星期就好。  
小儿子头磕破了，一两个月便无碍。  
丈夫被打得浑身是伤，右手骨折了，养好了也就罢了。  
中医抱起无法动弹的婴儿，眼泪“唰”地流下来。  
“救不了，救不了……”  
妻子跪坐在地上，目光发愣。她看着他们痛哭，看着中医给婴儿穿上那件做了很久的小衣服，看着丈夫用还能动的左手搂住两个孩子，看着大女儿用右手抚摸婴儿，却摸到了一手温热的血。  
她浑浑噩噩地站起来，谁也没发现她。门外的围观者也不出声，看她离开。  
她又走到那片湖，湖面被月光照得闪闪发亮。  
真亮啊，她想。  
从十几年前忍住的眼泪，终于流了下来。她像一条鱼一样，纵身跳进波光粼粼的湖里。

“那家人过得可惨了。”  
“听说那男的娶了个水妖回来，被水妖搞得家破人亡的。”  
“啧啧啧，难怪长那么好看，原来是个妖怪！”  
人们围在湖边闲聊，身旁的大湖平静清澈、波光粼粼，分外好看。

我突然惊醒，感觉右手温热，仿佛有什么曾经在右手上存在过。


End file.
